


your soul

by celticjeongguk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticjeongguk/pseuds/celticjeongguk
Summary: in which the hunter falls for it's prey.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)





	your soul

**Author's Note:**

> this story can also be viewed on wattpad. under my username " DADDIYEONJUN "

**ANDORIDS** have been invented to make life much more easier for us humans. To give us that sense of power we crave for. Our whole spieces thrives on the feeling of being in control, we step or destroy anything that isn't like us. We fear it. We fear the thought of something being even more stronger and intelligent then us. Let's be realistic here; we aren't that intelligent.

Even though we want to be.

Maybe the real animals were us all along?

Maybe our thirst for power and intelligence got the better of us? 

What can be worse then being an animal?

Human. 

This might not make sense to you but trust me. It'll make perfect sense when we start opening our eyes.

Why are humans such cowards?

Why can't they see the damage that they have caused?

It's the year 2038 and this is just the beginning. 


End file.
